Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXVII
Wielu prostych rycerzy okryło się nieśmiertelną sławą w tym pamiętnym okopie zbaraskim, lecz lutnia będzie sławiła w pierwszym rzędzie pana Longina Podbipiętę dla jego tak wielkich przewag, że chyba jego skromność mogła wejść z nimi w paragon. Noc to była posępna, ciemna i wilgotna; żołnierz, znużony czuwaniem u wałów, drzemał oparty na broni. Po nowych dziesięciu dniach strzelaniny i szturmów pierwszy to raz nastała cisza i spokój. Z bliskich, bo zaledwie o trzydzieści kroków stojących szańców kozackich nie słychać było wywoływań, klątew i zwykłych hałasów. Zdawało się, że nieprzyjaciel chcąc znużyć, sam się znużył nareszcie Gdzieniegdzie tylko błyszczało tam mdłe światełko ognia ukrywanego pod darniną: z jednego miejsca dochodził słodki, przyciszony głos liry, na której grał jakiś Kozak; daleko w koszu tatarskim konie rżały, a na wałach rozlegały się od czasu do czasu głosy straży. Chorągwie pancerne książęce były tej nocy na pieszej służbie w obozie, więc pan Skrzetuski, pan Podbipięta, mały rycerz i pan Zagłoba na okopie, szepcąc ze sobą z cicha, w przerwach rozmowy wsłuchiwali się w szum deszczu padającego w fosę. Skrzetuski mówił: – Dziwny mi jest ten spokój. Uszy tak przywykły do huku i hałasu, że cisza w nich dzwoni. Aby się tylko jaka zdrada in hoc silentio nie ukrywała. – Od czasu jak jestem na pół racji, wszystko mi jedno! – mruczał posępnie Zagłoba. – Trzech rzeczy potrzebuje moja odwaga, a to: jeść dobrze, pić dobrze i wyspać się. Najlepszy rzemień, nie smarowany, zeschnie i popęka. Cóż dopiero, jeżeli w dodatku moknie jak konopie w wodzie? Deszcz nas moczy, a Kozacy międlą, jakże się z nas paździerze nie mają sypać? Miłe kondycje: bułka już florena kosztuje, a kwaterka gorzałki pięć. Tej śmierdzącej wody pies by w gębę nie chciał wziąć, bo już i studnie trupem nasiąknęły, a mnie się tak pić chce, jak i moim butom, które tak pyski pootwierały – jak ryby. – Ale waścine buty i wodę piją nie przebredzając – rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. – Milczałbyś, panie Michale. Nie większyś od sikory, to się ziarnkiem prosa pożywisz, a z naparstka napijesz. Ale ja Bogu dziękuję, że nie jestem taki misterny i że mnie nie kura z piasku zadnią nogą wygrzebała, ale niewiasta urodziła; dlatego potrzebuję jeść i pić jako człowiek, nie jak chrabąszcz, a żem od południa nic prócz śliny w gębie nie miał, dlatego mi i twoje żarty nie w smak. Tu pan Zagłoba począł sapać gniewnie, a pan Michał wziął się za bok i tak mówił: – Mam ja tu na udzie manierzynę, com ją dziś Kozakowi wydarł, ale kiedy mnie kura z piasku wygrzebała, to już myślę, że i gorzałka tak nikczemnej persony nie będzie waści smaczna. W twoje ręce, Janie! – rzekł zwracając się do Skrzetuskiego. – Daj, bo zimno! – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Pij do pana Longina. – Przechera z ciebie, panie Michale – rzekł Zagłoba – aleś chłop setny i to masz do siebie, że sobie odejmiesz, a drugiemu oddasz. Niechby się święciły te kury, co by takich żołnierzów jak ty z piasku wygrzebywały – ale ich na świecie podobno nie masz i nie o tobie myślałem. – To weź waćpan od pana Podbipięty; nie chcę cię krzywdzić – rzekł pan Michał. – Co waćpan robisz?... zostawże i mnie! – wołał z przestrachem Zagłoba spoglądając na pijącego Litwina. – Czego tak głowę zadzierasz? Bodaj ci tak już została! Za długie masz kiszki, niełatwo je nalejesz. Leje jak w spróchniałą sosnę! Żeby cię usiekli! – Ledwiem co przechylił – rzekł pan Longinus oddając manierkę. Pan Zagłoba przechylił lepiej i wypił do reszty; po czym parsknął i tak mówił: – Cała to pociecha, że jeżeli się kiedy skończy nasza mizeria, a Bóg pozwoli zdrowo wynieść głowy z tych terminów, to sobie we wszystkim wynagrodzimy. Jużci nam jakoweś chleby obmyślą. Ksiądz Żabkowski umie dobrze zjeść, ale go w kozi róg zapędzę. – A co to za verba veritatis usłyszeliście dziś z księdzem Żabkowskim od Muchowieckiego? – pytał pan Michał. – Cicho! – rzekł Skrzetuski – ktoś tu się z majdanu zbliża. Umilkli, wtem jakaś ciemna postać stanęła koło nich i przyciszony głos spytał: – A czuwacie? – Czuwamy, mości książę – rzekł prostując się Skrzetuski. – Pilno dawać baczność. Źle wróży ten spokój. I książę przeszedł dalej, patrząc, czy gdzie sen nie przemógł utrudzonych żołnierzy. Pan Longinus ręce złożył. – Co to za wódz! co to za wojennik! – Mniej on od nas spoczywa – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Tak całe wały sam co noc obchodzi, aż het, do drugiego stawu. – Dajże mu Boże zdrowie! – Amen... Nastało milczenie. Wszyscy wpatrywali się wytężonymi oczyma w ciemność, ale nic nie było widać – szańce kozackie były spokojne. Ostatnie światła na nich pogasły. – Można by ich zejść jak susłów we śnie! – mruknął Wołodyjowski. – Kto wie? – odrzekł Skrzetuski. – Sen mnie tak morzy – mówił Zagłoba – że aż mi oczy pod wierzch głowy uciekają, a spać nie wolno. Ciekawym, kiedy będzie wolno? Czy strzelają, czy nie strzelają, ty stój pod bronią i kiwaj się od fatygi, jak Żyd na szabasie. Psia służba! Sam nie wiem, co mnie tak rozbiera: czy gorzałka, czy ranna irytacja za ów impet, któryśmy niesłusznie obaj z księdzem Żabkowskim wytrzymać musieli? – Jakże to było? – pytał pan Longinus. – Zacząłeś waćpan mówić i nie skończyłeś. – To teraz opowiem: może się jakoś ze snu wybijemy! Poszliśmy rano z księdzem Żabkowskim na zamek w tej myśli, żeby to co do przegryzienia znaleźć. Chodzimy, chodzimy, zaglądamy wszędzie – nie ma nic, wracamy źli. Aż na podwórzu spotykamy ministra kalwińskiego, któren kapitana Szenberka na śmierć gotował, tego, co go wczoraj postrzelili pod chorągwią pana Firlejową. Ja mu tedy mówię: „Będziesz się tu, szołdro, włóczył i dyzgusta Bogu czynił? – jeszcze niebłogosławieństwo na nas ściągniesz!” A on, widać dufając w protekcję pana bełskiego, rzecze: „Taka dobra nasza wiara, jak i wasza, albo i lepsza!” Jak to powiedział, ażeśmy skamienieli ze zgrozy. Ale ja nic! Myślę sobie: jest ksiądz Żabkowski, niechże będzie dysputa. A mój ksiądz Żabkowski aż parska i zaraz z argumentami: zmacał go pod żebro, on zaś nic na tę pierwszą rację nie odrzekł, bo jak się wziął toczyć, tak aż o ścianę się oparł. Wtem nadszedł książę z księdzem Muchowieckim i na nas: że to hałasy i swary wszczynamy! że to nie czas, nie miejsce i nie argumenta! Zmyli nam głowy jak żakom – a bodaj czy słusznie, bo utinam sim falsus vates, ale te ministry pana Firleja ściągną jeszcze na nas jakie nieszczęście... – A ówże kapitan Szenberk nie rewokował? – pytał pan Michał. – Gdzie tam! umarł w bezecności, jak i żył. – Że też to ludzie wolą się i zbawienia wyrzec jak swego uporu! – westchnął pan Longinus. – Bóg nas od przemocy i od czarów kozackich broni – mówił dalej Zagłoba – a oni Go jeszcze obrażają. Czy waściom wiadomo, że wczoraj z tego tam ot szańca kłębkami nici na majdan strzelano? Żołnierze powiadali, że zaraz w tym miejscu, gdzie kłębki padały, ziemia jakoby trądem się pokryła... – Wiadoma rzecz, że przy Chmielnickim czarni za rękodajnych służą – rzekł żegnając się Litwin. – Czarownice sam widziałem – dodał Skrzetuski – i powiem waszmościom... Dalsze słowa przerwał pan Wołodyjowski, który ścisnął nagle ramię Skrzetuskiego i szepnął: – Cicho no!... Po czym skoczył nad sam brzeg okopu i słuchał pilnie. – Nic nie słyszę – rzekł Zagłoba. – Ts!... deszcz zagłusza! – odpowiedział Skrzetuski. Pan Michał począł kiwać ręką, aby mu nie przeszkadzano, i czas jeszcze jakiś słuchał pilno, na koniec zbliżył się do towarzyszów – Idą – szepnął. – Daj znać księciu! poszedł ku kwaterom Ostroroga – odszepnął Skrzetuski – my zaś pobieżymy ostrzec żołnierzy. I zaraz z miejsca puścili się wzdłuż okopu, zatrzymując się co chwila i szepcąc wszędy po drodze czuwającym żołnierzom: – Idą! Idą!... Słowa przeleciały jakoby cichą błyskawicą z ust do ust. Po kwadransie przyjechał książę, już na koniu, i wydał rozkazy oficerom. Ponieważ nieprzyjaciel chciał widocznie zaskoczyć obóz w śnie i nieczujności, więc książę polecił utrzymać go w błędzie. Żołnierze mieli się zachować jak najciszej i dopuścić szturmujących aż na same wały, po czym dopiero gdy wystrzał z działa da znak, uderzyć na nich niespodzianie. Żołnierz był w gotowości, więc tylko rury muszkietów pochyliły się bez szelestu i zapadło głuche milczenie. Skrzetuski, pan Longinus i pan Wołodyjowski dyszeli obok siebie, a i pan Zagłoba został z nimi, bo wiedział z doświadczenia, że najwięcej kul pada na środek majdanu – a na wale, przy takich trzech szablach, najbezpieczniej. Usadowił się tylko trochę z tyłu rycerzy, aby pierwszy impet na niego nie przyszedł. Nieco z boku przykląkł pan Podbipięta z Zerwikapturem w ręku, a Wołodyjowski przycupnął tuż przy Skrzetuskim i szepnął mu w same ucho: – Idą na pewno... – Krok pod miarę. – To nie czerń ani Tatarzy. – Piechota zaporoska. – Albo janczary; oni dobrze maszerują. Z konia można by ich więcej naciąć! – Dziś za ciemno na jazdę. – Słyszysz teraz? – Ts!ts!... Obóz zdawał się być pogrążony w najgłębszym śnie. Nigdzie żadnego ruchu, nigdzie światła – wszędy najgłębsze milczenie przerywane tylko szelestem drobnego, jakby sianego przez sito dżdżu. Z wolna jednak w tym szeleście powstawał drugi; cichy, ale łatwiejszy do ułowienia uchem, bo miarowy i coraz bliższy, coraz wyraźniejszy; na koniec o kilkanaście kroków od fosy pojawiła się jakaś wydłużona zbita masa, o tyle widzialna, o ile czarniejsza od ciemności – i zatrzymała się w miejscu. Żołnierze utaili dech w piersiach, tylko mały rycerz szczypał w udo Skrzetuskiego, jakby chcąc mu w ten sposób swoje zadowolenie okazać. Tymczasem napastnicy zbliżyli się do fosy i poczęli w nią spuszczać drabiny, następnie zleźli po nich sami i przechylili je ku wałowi. Wał milczał ciągle, jakby na nim i za nim wszystko wymarło – i cisza nastała śmiertelna. Tu i owdzie mimo całej ostrożności wstępujących szczeble zaczęły skrzypieć i trzeszczeć... „Dadzą wam bobu!” – myślał Zagłoba. Wołodyjowski przestał szczypać Skrzetuskiego, a pan Longinus ścisnął rękojeść Zerwikaptura i wytężył oczy, bo był najbliżej wału i spodziewał się pierwszy uderzyć. Wtem trzy pary rąk pojawiły się u krawędzi i chwyciły się jej silnie, a za nimi poczęły się z wolna i ostrożnie podnosić trzy szpice od misiurek... wyżej i wyżej... „To Turcy!” – pomyślał pan Longinus. W tej chwili rozległ się straszliwy huk kilku tysięcy muszkietów; zrobiło się widno jak w dzień. Nim światło zgasło, pan Longinus zamachnął się i ciął okropnie, aż powietrze zawyło pod ostrzem. Trzy ciała spadły w fosę, trzy głowy w misiurkach potoczyły się pod kolana klęczącego rycerza. Wówczas, choć piekło zawrzało na ziemi, niebo otworzyło się nad panem Longinem, skrzydła urosły mu u ramion, chóry anielskie rozśpiewały mu się w piersi i był jakoby wniebowzięty, i walczył jak we śnie, i cięcia jego miecza były jakby modlitwą dziękczynną. A wszyscy dawno zmarli Podbipiętowie, począwszy od przodka Stowejki, uradowali się w niebie – że taki był z Zerwikapturów–Podbipiętów żyjący ostatni. Szturm ten, w którym ze strony nieprzyjaciela posiłkowe hufce Turków rumelskich, sylistryjskich i gwardia chanowa jańczarów brały przeważny udział, krwawiej od innych został odparty i ściągnął straszliwą burzę na głowę Chmielnickiego. Zaręczał on bowiem poprzednio, że Polacy mniej zaciekle z Turkami będą walczyli i byle mu tych rot pozwolono, obóz zdobędzie. Musiał więc teraz łagodzić chana i rozwścieczonych murzów oraz podarkami ich zniewalać. Chanowi pozwolił dziesięć tysięcy talarów, zaś Tuhaj–bejowi, Korz–Adze, Subagaziemu, Nuradynowi i Gałdze po dwa. Tymczasem w obozie czeladź wyciągała trupy z fosy, w czym nie przeszkadzano jej strzelaniem z szańców. Żołnierze spoczywali aż do rana, bo było to już pewne, że szturm się nie powtórzy. Spali tedy wszyscy snem nieprzebudzonym prócz chorągwi strażowych i prócz pana Longina Podbipięty, który noc całą krzyżem na mieczu leżał dziękując Bogu, iż mu pozwolił ślub spełnić i taką wielką chwałą się okryć, że imię jego przechodziło z ust do ust w obozie i w mieście. Nazajutrz wezwał go do siebie książę–wojewoda i chwalił wielce, a żołnierze przychodzili tłumami przez cały dzień winszować i oglądać trzy głowy, które czeladź przyniosła mu przed namiot, a które już czerniały na powietrzu. Było tedy podziwu i zazdrości niemało, a niektórzy wierzyć oczom nie chcieli, bo tak były równo ścięte wraz ze stalowymi czepcami od misiurek, jakby kto nożycami odkroił. – Straszliwy z waści sartor! – mówiła szlachta. – Wiedzieliśmy o tobie, żeś dobry kawaler, ale takiego ciosu mogliby i starożytni pozazdrościć, bo i najgrzeczniejszy kat lepiej nie potrafi. – Wiatr tak czapek nie zdejmie, jako te głowy są zdjęte! – mówili inni. I wszyscy ściskali dłonie pana Longina, a on stał ze spuszczonymi oczyma, promienny, słodki – zawstydzony jako panna przed ślubem i mówił, jakby się tłumacząc: – Ustawili się dobrze. Próbowano następnie miecza, ale że to był krzyżacki dwuręczny koncerz, nikt nie mógł nim swobodnie poruszać nie wyjmując nawet księdza Żabkowskiego, choć on podkowę jak trzcinę przełamywał. Koło namiotu robiło się coraz gwarniej, a pan Zagłoba, Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski czynili honory przybywającym częstując ich opowiadaniem, bo nie było czym innym, jako że ostatnich już prawie sucharów dogryzano w obozie, a mięsa innego jak wędzonej koniny dawno nie stawało. Ale przecie duch starczył za jadło i napitek. Pod koniec, gdy inni zaczęli się już rozchodzić, nadszedł pan Marek Sobieski, starosta krasnostawski, ze swoim porucznikiem Stępowskim. Pan Longinus wybiegł na jego spotkanie, on zaś powitał go wdzięcznie i rzekł: – To u waszmości dziś święto! – Pewnie, że święto – odparł Zagłoba – bo nasz przyjaciel ślub spełnił. – Chwała Panu Bogu! – odparł starosta – to już niedługo, braciszku, powitamy was kosmatą ręką. A macieże co upatrzonego? Pan Podbipięta zmieszał się nadzwyczajnie i zaczerwienił aż do uszu, a starosta mówił dalej: – Po konfuzji miarkuję, że tak jest. Święty to wasz obowiązek pamiętać, aby taki ród nie zaginął. Daj Boże, żeby się na kamieniu rodzili podobni żołnierze, jak waszmościowie we czterech jesteście. To rzekłszy począł ściskać ręce pana Longina, Skrzetuskiego, Zagłoby i małego rycerza, a oni uradowali się w sercach, że z takich ust pochwałę słyszą, bo pan starosta krasnostawski był zwierciadłem męstwa, honoru i wszystkich cnót rycerskich. Był to wcielony Mars; zlały się na niego wszystkie dary boże w obfitości, gdyż nadzwyczajną pięknością nawet młodszego brata Jana, późniejszego króla, przewyższał; fortuną i mieniem najpierwszym wyrównywał, a jego zdolności wojenne sam wielki Jeremi pod niebiosa wynosił. Nadzwyczajna też byłaby to gwiazda na niebie Rzeczypospolitej, lecz ze zrządzenia bożego blask jej wziął w siebie młodszy Jan, a ona zgasła przedwcześnie w dniu klęski. Atoli rycerze nasi uradowali się wielce pochwałą bohatera, ten zaś wcale na niej nie poprzestał i tak dalej mówił: – Siła ja o waszmościach od samego księcia wojewody słyszałem, który nad innych was miłuje. Nie dziwię się też, że mu służycie nie oglądając się na promocje, które by w królewskich chorągwiach łatwiej przyjść mogły. Na to odrzekł Skrzetuski: – Wszyscy my w królewskiej właśnie usarskiej chorągwi jesteśmy pod znak zapisani z wyjątkiem pana Zagłoby, któren, jako wolentarz, z wrodzonej rezolucji staje. A że pod księciem wojewodą służymy, to w pierwszym rzędzie z miłości dla jego osoby, a po wtóre, chcieliśmy wojny jak najwięcej zażywać. – Jeżeliście taką mieli chęć, to słusznie czynicie. Pewnie by pan Podbipięta pod niczyją chorągwią tak łatwo swoich głów nie znalazł – odrzekł starosta. – Ale co do wojny, to w tych czasach wszyscy jej mamy do syta. – Więcej niźli czego innego – odparł Zagłoba. – Przychodzili tu do nas od rana z pochwałami, ale żeby nas kto na przekąskę i łyk gorzałki poprosił, ten by nas najwdzięczniej uczęstował. To powiedziawszy pan Zagłoba pilno patrzył w oczy staroście krasnostawskiemu i mrugał niespokojnie. Starosta zaś uśmiechnął się i rzekł: – Od wczorajszego południa nic w gębę nie wziąłem, ale łyk gorzałki może się w jakim sepeciku znajdzie. Służę waszmościom. Lecz Skrzetuski, pan Longinus i mały rycerz poczęli się opierać i gromić pana Zagłobę, który się wykręcał, jak mógł, i tłumaczył, jak umiał. – Nie przymawiałem się – mówił – bo ambicja moja w tym, że wolę swoje oddać, byle cudzego nie ruszać, ale gdy tak zacna persona prosi, toż grubianitas była by odmawiać. – Już też pójdźcie! – mówił starosta. – I mnie miło w dobrej kompanii posiedzieć, a póki nie strzelają, mamy czas. Na jadło was nie proszę, bo i o koninę już trudno, a co nam konia na majdanie ubiją, to sto rąk po niego się wyciąga, wszelako gorzałki jest ze dwie flasze, których dla siebie samego pewnie nie będę chował. Tamci jeszcze się opierali i nie chcieli, ale gdy bardzo nastawał, poszli, a przodem pobiegł pan Stępowski i tak się uwinął, że kilka sucharów i kilka kawałków koniny znalazło się do przegryzienia po wódce. Pan Zagłoba zaraz nabrał lepszej myśli i mówił: – Da Bóg, że jak król jegomość nas wyzwoli z tego oblężenia, to się zaraz pospolitemu ruszeniu do wozów dobierzemy. Oj, siła oni specjałów zawsze ze sobą wożą i brzucha każdy lepiej strzeże niż Rzeczypospolitej. Wolę z nimi jeść jak wojować, ale że to pod okiem królewskim, to może będą nieźle stawali. Starosta spoważniał. – Jakośmy sobie zaprzysięgli – rzekł – że jeden na drugim padnie, a nie poddamy się, tak się i stanie. Musimy być na to gotowi, że coraz cięższe czasy przyjdą. Żywności już prawie nie ma, a co gorzej, to i prochy się kończą. Innym ja bym tego nie mówił, ale waszmościom można. Niedługo jeno zaciekłość w sercach i szable w ręku nam pozostaną – i gotowość na śmierć, więcej nic. Daj, Boże, króla jak najprędzej, bo to ostatnia nadzieja. Wojenny to pan! Pewnie by fatygi i zdrowia, i gardła nie żałował, byle nas wyzwolić – ale za małe ma siły i musi czekać, a waszmościowie wiecie, jak pospolite ruszenie powoli się ściąga. I zresztą skąd król jegomość ma wiedzieć, w jakich my tu kondycjach się bronimy i że już okruchów dojadamy? – My już siebie ofiarowali – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Ażeby tak dać znać? – pytał Zagłoba. – Żeby się znalazł kto taki cnotliwy – rzekł starosta – kto by się przekraść podjął, ten by nieśmiertelną sławę za życia pozyskał, ten by był zbawcą całego wojska i od ojczyzny klęskę by odwrócił. Choćby i pospolite ruszenie jeszcze w całości nie stanęło, to może sama bliskość króla zdołałaby bunt rozproszyć. Ale kto pójdzie? kto się podejmie, gdy Chmielnicki tak poobsadzał wszystkie drogi i wyjścia, że mysz się nie przeciśnie z okopu? Jawna i oczywista to śmierć taka impreza! – A od czego fortele? – rzekł Zagłoba. – I jeden już mi do głowy przychodzi. – Jaki? jaki? – pytał starosta. – A owo co dzień bierzemy po garści jeńców. Żeby tak którego przekupić? niechby udał, że od nas uciekł, a potem ruszył do króla. – Muszę o tym z księciem pomówić – rzekł starosta. Pan Longinus zamyślił się głęboko, aż czoło pokryło mu się bruzdami, i cały czas siedział milczący. Nagle podniósł głowę i rzekł ze zwykłą sobie słodyczą: – Ja się podejmę przekraść przez Kozaków... Rycerze usłyszawszy te słowa porwali się zdumieni z miejsc, pan Zagłoba usta otworzył, Wołodyjowski począł ruszać wąsikami raz po razu, Skrzetuski przybladł, a starosta krasnostawski uderzył się po aksamicie i zakrzyknął: – Waćpan podjąłbyś się tego dokonać? – Czyś waść rozważył, co mówisz? – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Dawno rozważyłem – rzekł Litwin – bo już to nie od dziś między rycerstwem mówią, że trzeba dać znać królowi jegomości o naszym położeniu. A ja słysząc to myślałem sobie w duchu: niechby mnie Bóg najwyższy pozwolił ślub mój spełnić, zaraz bym poszedł. Ja, lichy człek, co ja znaczę? co mnie będzie za szkoda, chociaż usieką po drodze? – Ależ usieką bez pochyby! – zawołał Zagłoba. – Słyszałeś waść, co pan starosta mówił, że to śmierć oczywista? – Tak i co z tego, brateńku? – rzekł pan Longinus. – Jak Bóg zechce, to przeprowadzi, a nie, to w niebie nagrodzi. – Ale pierwej cię pochwycą, mękami zmorzą i śmierć okrutną zadadzą. Człeku, czyś rozum stracił? – mówił Zagłoba. – A taki pójdę, brateńku – odparł ze słodyczą Litwin. – Ptak by nie przeleciał, bo z łuku by go ustrzelili. Okopali nas naokoło jako jaźwca w jamie. – A taki pójdę – powtórzył Litwin. – Ja Bogu wdzięczność winien, że mnie ślub spełnić pozwolił. – No, widzicie go! patrzcie się na niego! – wołał zdesperowany Zagłoba. – To lepiej każ sobie od razu głowę uciąć i z armaty na tabor wystrzelić, bo w ten tylko sposób mógłbyś się między nimi przecisnąć. – Już pozwólcie, dobrodzieje! – rzekł Litwin składając ręce. – O nie! nie pójdziesz sam, bo i ja pójdę z tobą – rzekł Skrzetuski. – I ja z wami! – dodał Wołodyjowski uderzając się po szabelce. – A niechże was kule biją ! – zawołał porwawszy się za głowę Zagłoba – niechże was kule biją z waszym „i ja!”, „i ja!!”, z waszą determinacją! Mało im jeszcze krwi, mało zaguby, mało kul! Nie dość im tego, co się tu dzieje: chcą pewniej szyje pokręcić! Idźcieże do kaduka i dajcie mnie spokój! Bodaj was usiekli... To rzekłszy począł się kręcić po namiocie jak błędny. – Bóg mnie karze – wołał – żem się z wichrami wdawał zamiast żyć w zacnej kompanii statecznych ludzi. Dobrze mi tak! Przez chwilę chodził jeszcze po namiocie gorączkowym krokiem; na koniec zatrzymał się przed Skrzetuskim, założył ręce w tył i patrząc mu w oczy, począł sapać groźnie. – Com ja waćpanom takiego uczynił, że mnie prześladujecie? – Uchowajże nas Boże! – odrzekł rycerz. – Jak to? – Bo że pan Podbipięta takowe rzeczy wymyśla, nie dziwię się! Zawsze miał dowcip w pięści, a od czasu jak ściął największych trzech kpów między Turkami, sam czwartym został... – Słuchać hadko – przerwał Litwin. – I jemu się nie dziwię – mówił dalej Zagłoba wskazując na Wołodyjowskiego. – On Kozakowi za cholewę wskoczy albo mu się hajdawerów jak rzep psiego ogona uczepi i najprędzej z nas wszystkich się przedostanie. Ich obydwóch Duch Święty nie oświecił – ale że waćpan zamiast ich od szaleństwa powściągnąć, jeszcze im boźdzca dodajesz, że sam idziesz, że wszystkich nas czterech na pewną śmierć i męki chcesz wydać – to już... ostatnia rzecz! Tfu, do licha, nie spodziewałem się tego po oficyjerze, którego sam książę za statecznego kawalera uważał. – Jak to czterech? – rzekł zdziwiony Skrzetuski. – Chciałżebyś i waćpan?... – Tak jest! – krzyczał bijąc się pięściami po piersi Zagłoba – pójdę i ja. Jeżeli który z was się ruszy albo wszyscy w kupie – pójdę i ja. Niech moja krew spadnie na wasze głowy! Będę miał na drugi raz naukę, z kim się wdawać. – A bodajże waści! – rzekł Skrzetuski. Trzej rycerze poczęli go brać w ramiona, ale on naprawdę się gniewał i sapał, i odpychał ich łokciami, mówiąc: – Idźcie do kaduka ! nie potrzeba mi waszych judaszowskich pocałunków! Wtem na wałach ozwały się strzały armatnie i muszkietowe. Zagłoba zatrzymał się i rzekł: – Macie! macie! idźcie! – To zwykła strzelanina – zauważył Skrzetuski. – Zwykła strzelanina – rzekł przedrzeźniając szlachcic. – Ano, to proszę! Mało im tego. Połowa wojska od tej zwykłej strzalaniny stopniała, a oni już na nią nosem kręcą – Bądź waćpan dobrej myśli – rzekł pan Podbipięta. – Milczałbyś, boćwino! – huknął Zagłoba – boś najwinniejszy. Waćpan to wymyślił tę imprezę, która jeśli nie jest głupia, to ja głupi! – A taki pójdę, brateńku – odrzekł pan Longinus. – Pójdziesz, pójdziesz! i wiem dlaczego! Waćpan się za bohatera nie podawaj, bo cię znają. Czystość masz na zbyciu i pilno ci ją z okopu wynieść. Najgorszyś między rycerstwem, nie najlepszy, po prostu gamratka z waszmości, która cnotą handluje! Tfu! obraza boska! Otóż to!... Nie do króla ci pilno, ale rad byś rżał po wsiach jak koń na błoni. Oto rycerz patrzcie się, co niewinność ma na przedaż! Zgorszenie, czyste zgorszenie, jak mnie Bóg miły! – Słuchać hadko! – wołał zatykając uszy pan Longinus. – Dajcie pokój swarom! – rzekł poważnie Skrzetuski. – Lepiej o sprawie myślmy! – Na Boga! – rzekł starosta krasnostawski, któren dotychczas ze zdumieniem słuchał słów pana Zagłoby – wielka to jest rzecz, ale bez księcia nie możemy nic stanowić. Tu nie ma się co spierać. Waćpanowie w służbie jesteście i ordynansów słuchać musicie. Książę musi być u siebie. Pójdźmyż do niego, co on na ochotę waszmościów powie. – To, co i ja! – rzekł Zagłoba i nadzieja wypogodziła mu oblicze. – Pójdźmy co prędzej. Wyszli i szli przez majdan, na który kule już padały z szańców kozackich. Wojska były u wałów, które z dala wyglądały jak budy jarmarczne, tyle na nich nawieszano starej pstrej odzieży, kożuchów, tyle nastawiano wozów, szczątków namiotów i wszelkiego rodzaju rzeczy mogących stanowić zasłonę od strzałów, które czasem po całych tygodniach nie ustawały we dni i w nocy. Jakoż i teraz nad owymi porozwieszanymi łachmanami ciągnęła się długa, błękitnawa smuga dymu, a przed nimi widać było leżące szeregi czerwonych i żółtych żołnierzy pracujących ciężko przeciw najbliższym szańcom nieprzyjacielskim. Sam majdan wyglądał jak jedno rumowisko; równina, podarta rydlami lub stratowana przez konie, nie zieleniła się ani jednym źdźbłem trawy. Gdzieniegdzie sterczały kopce wydobytej świeżo przy kopaniu studzien i mogił ziemi, gdzieniegdzie leżały szczątki potrzaskanych wozów, armat, beczek lub stosy obgryzionych i zbielałych na słońcu kości. Trupa końskiego nie dojrzałeś nigdzie, bo każdy zabierano natychmiast na żywność dla żołnierzy, natomiast wszędy widać było gromady żelaznych, po większej części zrudziałych już od rdzy kul armatnich, którymi codziennie zasypywano ten szmat ziemi. Ciężka wojna i głód widne były na każdym kroku. Idąc spotykali rycerze nasi większe i mniejsze kupy żołnierzy, to odnoszące rannych i zabitych, to śpieszące ku wałom z pomocą zbyt strudzonym towarzyszom – a wszystkie twarze sczerniałe, zapadłe, zarośnięte – a srogie oczy rozpalone, odzież wypłowiała, podarta, na głowach często szmaty brudne zamiast czapek i hełmów, broń połamana. I mimo woli przychodziło na myśl pytanie: co się stanie z tą garścią dotychczasowych zwycięzców, gdy jeszcze upłynie tydzień, dwa... – Patrzcie, waszmościowie – mówił starosta – czas, czas dać znać królowi. – Nędza już szczerzy zęby jak pies – odpowiedział mały rycerz. – A co będzie, gdy konie zjemy? – pytał Skrzetuski. Tak rozmawiając doszli do namiotów książęcych stojących z prawej strony wału, przed którymi widać było kilkunastu jeźdźców służbowych, przeznaczonych do rozwożenia rozkazów po obozie. Konie ich, karmione śrutowanym i wędzonym mięsem końskim, a stąd trawione ustawicznym ogniem, rzucały się w szalonych podskokach nie chcąc żadną miarą ustać na miejscu. Tak już było z końmi wszystkiej jazdy, która gdy szła teraz na przyjaciela, zdawało się, że to stado gryfów lub hipocentaurów sadzi przez pola, więcej pędząc powietrzem niż ziemią. – Czy jest książę w namiocie? – spytał starosta jednego z jeźdźców. – Jest z panem Przyjemskim – odpowiedział pocztowy. Starosta wszedł pierwszy, nie oznajmując się; czterej zaś rycerze zatrzymali się przed namiotem. Ale po chwili płótno uchyliło się i pan Przyjemski wysadził głowę: – Książę chce widzieć pilno waszmościów – rzekł. Pan Zagłoba wszedł do namiotu z dobrą myślą, miał bowiem nadzieję, że książę nie będzie chciał najlepszych swych rycerzy na pewną zgubę narażać, omylił się jednak, bo jeszcze nie zdążyli mu się pokłonić, gdy rzekł: – Powiadał mi pan starosta o gotowości waszej wyjścia z obozu, a ja dobre chęci wasze przyjmuję. Ojczyźnie nie można nadto ofiarować... – Przyszliśmy jeno o pozwolenie pytać – odrzekł Skrzetuski – gdyż wasza książęca mość jesteś szafarzem krwi naszej: – Więc to we czterech chcecie wyjść? – Wasza książęca mość! – rzekł Zagłoba. – Oni to chcą wyjść, a ja nie; Bóg mi świadek, nie przyszedłem się tu chwalić ani swych zasług przypominać i jeżeli o nich wspomnę to jeno dlatego, żeby nie było supozycji, że mnie tchórz oblatuje. Wielcy to są kawalerowie pan Skrzetuski, Wołodyjowski i pan Podbipięta z Myszykiszek, ale i Burłaj; któren legł z mej ręki (że o innych przewagach zamilczę), także był wielki żołnierz, wart Burdabuta, Bohuna i trzech głów janczarskich – mniemam przeto, że w dziele rycerskim nie jestem gorszy od innych. Jednakże co innego jest męstwo, a co innego szaleństwo. Skrzydeł nie mamy, a ziemią się nie przedostaniem – to pewno. – Więc waść nie idziesz? – pytał książę. – Powiedziałem, że iść nie chcę, ale nie powiedziałem, że nie idę. Kiedy mnie raz Bóg pokarał ich kompanią, to już do śmierci muszę w niej wytrwać. Jeżeli nam będzie ciasno, szabla Zagłoby przyda się jeszcze, nie wiem tylko, na co by się przydała śmierć nas czterech, i ufam, że wasza książęca mość zechce ją od nas odwrócić nie dając pozwolenia na szalone przedsięwzięcie. – Dobry z waści kompan – odpowiedział książę – i zacnie to z twojej strony, że przyjaciół opuszczać nie chcesz, aleś się w swojej ufności we mnie pomylił, bo ja ofiarę waszą przyjmuję. – Zdechł pies! – mruknął Zagłoba i ręce opadły mu zupełnie. W tej chwili kasztelan bełski Firlej wszedł do namiotu – Mości książę – rzekł – ludzie moi złapali Kozaka, któren powiada, że na dzisiejszą noc szturm się gotuje. – Miałem i ja już wiadomość – odpowiedział książę. – Wszystko w pogotowiu; niech tylko z sypaniem tych nowych wałów śpieszą. – Już prawie skończone. – To dobrze! – rzekł książę. – Do wieczora się przeniesiemy. Po czym zwrócił się do czterech rycerzy: – Po szturmie, jeśli noc będzie ciemna, najlepsza pora do wyjścia. – Jak to? – rzekł kasztelan bełski – mości książę, gotujesz wycieczkę? – Wycieczka swoją drogą pójdzie... – rzekł książę – ja sam poprowadzę; ale teraz mówimy o czym innym. Ichmościowie podejmują się przekraść przez nieprzyjaciela i dać znać królowi o naszym położeniu. Kasztelan zdumiał, oczy otworzył i spoglądał kolejno na rycerzy. Książę uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Miał tę próżność, że lubił, by podziwiano jego żołnierzy. – Na Boga! – rzekł kasztelan – więc są jeszcze takie serca na świecie?... Na Boga!... nie będę ja waszmościów od tego hazardu odwodził... Pan Zagłoba zaczerwienił się ze złości, ale już nic nie rzekł, sapał tylko jak niedźwiedź, książę zaś zamyślił się przez chwilę i w następujące ozwał się słowa: – Nie chcę ja jednak na darmo krwią waszmościów szafować i na to się nie zgadzam, abyście wszyscy czterej razem wychodzili. Pójdzie naprzód jeden; jeśli go zabiją, to się tym pochwalić nie omieszkają, jako się już raz pochwalili śmiercią tego mego sługi, którego aż pode Lwowem schwytali. Jeżeli tedy pierwszego zabiją, pójdzie drugi, potem w razie potrzeby trzeci i czwarty. Ale być może, że pierwszy przejdzie szczęśliwie – w takim razie nie chcę innych na próżną śmierć narażać. – Mości książę... – przerwał Skrzetuski. – Taka moja wola i rozkaz – rzekł z naciskiem Jeremi. – By zaś was pogodzić, oświadczam, że ten wyruszy pierwszy, który się pierwszy ofiarował. – To ja! – rzekł pan Longinus z promienną twarzą. – Dziś wieczór po szturmie, jeżeli noc będzie ciemna – dodał książę. – Listów żadnych do króla nie dam; co waść widzisz, to opowiesz. Weźmiesz jeno sygnet na znak. Podbipięta przyjął sygnet i pokłonił się księciu, ten zaś wziął go obu rękoma za skronie i trzymał czas jakiś, a potem ucałował po kilkakroć w głowę i rzekł wzruszonym głosem : – Tak mi bliski jesteś serca, jak brat... Niech cię prowadzi i przeprowadzi Bóg zastępów i nasza Królowa Anielska, żołnierzu boży! Amen! – Amen! – powtórzyli starosta krasnostawski, pan Przyjemski i kasztelan bełski. Książę miał łzy w oczach – bo to był prawdziwy ojciec dla rycerstwa – inni płakali, a ciałem pana Podbipięty wstrząsał dreszcz zapału i płomień chodził mu po kościach, i radowała się do głębi ta dusza czysta, pokorna a bohaterska nadzieją bliskiej ofiary. – Historia o waszmości pisać będzie! – wykrzyknął kasztelan bełski. – Non nobis, non nobis, sed nomini Tuo, Domine, da gloriam – rzekł książę. Rycerze wyszli z namiotu. – Tfu, coś mnie za grzdykę ułapiło i trzyma, a w gębie tak mi gorzko jak po piołunie – mówił Zagłoba. – A tamci ciągle strzelają – żeby was pioruny wystrzelały! – rzekł ukazując na dymiące szańce kozackie. – Oj, ciężko żyć na świecie! Panie Longinie, czy to już koniecznie waćpan wyjdziesz?... Nie ma już rady! Niechże cię anieli ustrzegą... Żeby to zaraza to chamstwo wydusiła! – Muszę waszmościów pożegnać – rzekł pan Longinus. – Jak to? gdzie idziesz? – pytał Zagłoba. – Do księdza Muchowieckiego, do spowiedzi, braciaszku. Trzeba grzeszną duszę oczyścić. To rzekłszy pan Longinus poszedł śpiesznie ku zamkowi, oni zaś zwrócili się ku wałom. Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski byli jak struci i milczeli, pan Zagłoba zaś mówił: – Ciągle mnie coś za grzdykę trzyma. Nie spodziewałem się, że mi będzie taki żal, ale najcnotliwszy to człowiek na świecie! – Niech mi kto zaprzeczy, to mu dam w pysk. O Boże! Boże! myślałem, że kasztelan bełski będzie hamował, a on jeszcze bębenka podbijał. Kaduk przyniósł tego heretyka! „Historia (mówi) o waszmości pisać będzie!” Niech o nim samym pisze, ale nie na skórze pana Longina! A czemu to on sam nie wyjdzie? Po sześć ma palców u nóg, jako kalwin, to mu i chodzić łatwiej. Mówię waszmościom, że coraz gorzej na świecie i pewnie prawda, co ksiądz Żabkowski prorokuje, że koniec świata bliski. Posiedźmy trochę u wałów, a później pójdziemy do zamku, żeby się naszego przyjaciela kompanią przynajmniej do wieczora nacieszyć. Ale pan Podbipięta po spowiedzi i komunii cały czas spędził na modlitwie; zjawił się dopiero wieczorem na szturm, który był jednym z najokropniejszych, bo Kozacy uderzyli właśnie wówczas, gdy wojska, działa i wozy przenosiły się do nowo usypanych wałów. Przez chwilę zdawało się, że szczupłe siły polskie ulegną nawale dwustu tysięcy nieprzyjaciół. Chorągwie polskie tak dalece pomieszały się z nieprzyjacielskimi, że swoi swoich odróżnić nie mogli – i trzy razy tak wiązali się ze sobą. Chmielnicki wytężył wszystkie siły, bo mu i chan, i właśni pułkownicy zapowiedzieli, że to ma być ostatni szturm i że odtąd głodem tylko będą nękać oblężonych. Ale po trzech godzinach wszystkie ataki zostały odparte z tak strasznymi stratami, że były później wieści, jakoby do czterdziestu tysięcy nieprzyjaciół miało paść w tej bitwie. To pewna, że po bitwie rzucono cały stos chorągwi pod nogi księcia – i że istotnie był to wielki szturm ostatni, po którym nadeszły jeszcze cięższe czasy wkopywania się w wały, porywania wozów, bezprzestennej strzelaniny, nędzy i głodu. Niestrudzony Jeremi natychmiast po szturmie poprowadził upadających ze znużenia żołnierzy na wycieczkę, która zakończyła się nową klęską nieprzyjaciół – po czym dopiero cisza ukoiła tabor i obóz. Noc była ciepła, ale chmurna. Cztery czarne postacie posuwały się cicho i ostrożnie ku wschodniemu krańcowi wałów. Byli to: pan Longinus, Zagłoba, Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski. – Pistolety dobrze osłoń – szeptał Skrzetuski – żeby proch nie zwilgotniał. Dwie chorągwie będą stały w pogotowiu całą noc. Jeżeli dasz ognia, skoczymy na ratunek. – Ciemno, choć oko wykol! – szepnął Zagłoba. – To lepiej – rzekł pan Longinus. – Cicho no! – przerwał Wołodyjowski – coś słyszę. – To jakiś konający chrapie – nic to... – Byleś się do dębiny dostał... – O Boże! Boże! – westchnął Zagłoba trzęsąc się jak w febrze. – Za trzy godziny będzie dniało. – To już czas! – rzekł Longinus. – Czas! czas! – powtórzył Skrzetuski stłumionym głosem. – Idź z Bogiem. – Z Bogiem! z Bogiem! – Bądźcie, bracia, zdrowi, a przebaczcie, jeżelim któremuś w czym zawinił. – Tyś zawinił? O Boże! – zawołał Zagłoba rzucając mu się w ramiona. Po kolei brali go Skrzetuski i Wołodyjowski. Nadeszła chwila, że tłumione łkanie wstrząsnęło te rycerskie piersi. Jeden tylko pan Longinus był spokojny, choć wzruszony. – Bądźcie zdrowi! – powtórzył raz jeszcze. I zbliżywszy się do brzegu wału zsunął się w fosę, po chwili zaczerniał na drugim jej brzegu, raz jeszcze dał znak pożegnania towarzyszom – i znikł w ciemności. Między drogą do Załościc a gościńcem z Wiśniowca rosła dąbrowa, przerywana wąskimi, w poprzek idącymi łąkami, a łącząca się z borem starym, gęstym i ogromnym, przechodzącym aż hen, za Załościce – tam to postanowił dostać się pan Podbipięta. Droga to była wielce niebezpieczna, bo żeby dostać się do dębiny, trzeba było przechodzić wzdłuż całego boku kozackiego taboru, ale pan Longinus wybrał ją umyślnie, bo właśnie koło taboru przez całą noc kręciło się najwięcej ludzi i straże najmniej dawały baczenia na przechodzących. Zresztą wszystkie inne drogi, jary, zarośla i ścieżki poobsadzane były strażami, które objeżdżali ustawicznie esaułowie, setnicy, pułkownicy, a nawet i sam Chmielnicki. O drodze przez łąki i wzdłuż Gniezny nie było co i marzyć, bo tam koniuchowie tatarscy czuwali od zmierzchu do świtania przy koniach. Noc była ciepła, chmurna i tak ciemna, że o dziesięć kroków nie dojrzałeś nie tylko człowieka, ale nawet i drzewa. Była to okoliczność dla pana Longina pomyślna, lubo z drugiej strony i sam musiał iść bardzo wolno, ostrożnie, aby nie wpaść w któren z dołów lub rowów pokrywających na całej przestrzeni pobojowisko skopane polskimi i kozackimi rękoma. W ten sposób dotarł do drugich wałów polskich, które właśnie przed wieczorem opuszczono – i przeprawiwszy się przez fosę, puścił się chyłkiem ku szańcom i aproszom kozackim. Stanął i słuchał: szańce były puste. Wycieczka Jeremiego, dokonana po szturmie, wyparła z nich mołojców, którzy albo polegli, albo schronili się do taboru. Mnóstwo ciał leżało na skłonach i szczytach tych nasypów. Pan Longinus potykał się co chwila o trupy, przestępował przez nie i szedł naprzód. Od czasu do czasu słaby jakiś jęk albo westchnienie zwiastowały, że niektórzy z leżących żyją jeszcze. Za wałami obszerna przestrzeń ciągnąca się aż do pierwszego okopu sypanego jeszcze przez regimentarzy również była pokryta trupami. Dołów i rowów było tu jeszcze więcej, zaś co kilkadziesiąt kroków stały owe zakrywki ziemne podobne w ciemności do stogów. Lecz i zakrywki były puste. Wszędy panowało najgłębsze milczenie, nigdzie ani ogniska, ani człowieka – nikogo na całym dawnym majdanie prócz poległych. Pan Longinus rozpoczął modlitwę za dusze zmarłe i szedł dalej. Szmer polskiego obozu, który go gonił aż do drugich wałów, cichł coraz bardziej, topniał w oddaleniu, aż na koniec umilkł zupełnie. Pan Longinus stanął i obejrzał się po raz ostatni. Nic już prawie nie mógł dojrzeć, bo w obozie nie było świateł; jedno tylko okienko w zamku migotało słabo, jako gwiazdka, którą chmury to odkryją, to przesłonią, lub jak robaczek świętojański, co świeci i gaśnie na przemian. „Bracia moi, zali was zobaczę jeszcze w życiu?” – pomyślał pan Longinus. I tęsknota przygniotła go jakby olbrzymi kamień. Zaledwie mógł oddychać. Tam gdzie drży owe światełko błędne, tam są swoi, tam są serca bratnie: książę Jeremi, Skrzetuski, Wołodyjowski, Zagłoba, ksiądz Muchowiecki– tam go kochają i radzi by go obronić – a tu noc, pustka, ciemność, trupy pod nogami, korowody dusz – w dali zaś tabor krwiożerczy zaklętych, niemiłosiernych wrogów. Kamień tęsknoty stał się tak ciężki, że za ciężki nawet na barki tego olbrzyma. Dusza poczęła się w nim wahać. Nadleciał doń w ciemności blady niepokój i począł szeptać mu do ucha: „Nie przejdziesz, to niepodobieństwo! wróć się, jeszcze czas! Wypal z pistoletu, a cała chorągiew runie na twój ratunek. – Przez te tabory, przez tę dzicz nie przejdzie nikt.” Ów obóz, ogłodzony, zasypywany codziennie kulami, pełen śmierci i trupiego zapachu, wydał się w tej chwili panu Longinowi cichą, bezpieczną przystanią. Tam przyjaciele nie mieliby mu za złe, gdyby wrócił. Powie im, że rzecz przechodzi ludzkie siły – a oni sami już nie pójdą ani nikogo nie wyślą – i będą czekać dalej bożego i królewskiego zmiłowania. A jeśli Skrzetuski wyjdzie i zginie? „W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha Świętego!... To są pokusy szatańskie – pomyślał pan Longinus. – Na śmierć gotowym, a nic gorszego mnie nie spotka. To szatan straszy słabą duszę pustkowiem, trupami, ciemnością, bo on ze wszystkiego korzysta.” Miałżeby rycerz sromotą się okryć, sławę postradać, imię zhańbić – wojska nie zbawić, korony niebieskiej się zrzec? Nigdy! I ruszył dalej, wyciągając przed siebie ręce. Wtem szmer go znowu doszedł, ale już nie z obozu polskiego, jeno z przeciwnej strony; niewyraźny jeszcze, ale jakiś głęboki i groźny, jak pomruk niedźwiedzia, odzywający się nagle w ciemnym lesie. Lecz niepokój opuścił już duszę pana Longina, tęsknota przestała ciężyć i zmieniła się w słodką tylko pamięć o bliskich; na koniec, jakby odpowiadając groźbie dolatującej od strony taboru, powtórzył sobie w duszy raz jeszcze: – A taki pójdę. Po pewnym czasie znalazł się na owym pobojowisku, na którym w dniu pierwszego szturmu jazda książęca rozbiła Kozaków i janczarów Droga tu już była równiejsza, mniej rowów, dołów, nakrywek i nic prawie ciał, bo co w dawniejszych walkach poległo, to Kozacy już uprzątnęli. Było tu również nieco jaśniej, gdyż rozmaite przeszkody nie zasłaniały przestrzeni. Grunt spadał pochyło ku południowi, ale pan Longinus skręcił zaraz w bok, pragnąc się prześliznąć między zachodnim stawem a taborem. Szedł teraz szybko, bez przeszkód i już zdawało mu się, że dosięga linii taboru, gdy nowe jakieś odgłosy zwróciły jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się natychmiast i po kwadransie oczekiwania usłyszał zbliżający się tupot i parskanie koni. „Straże kozackie!” – pomyślał. Wtem i głosy ludzkie doszły jego uszu, więc rzucił się co duchu w bok i zmacawszy nogami pierwszą nierówność gruntu padł na ziemię i wyciągnął się bez ruchu, trzymając w jednej ręce pistolet, w drugiej miecz. Tymczasem jeźdźcy zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej i na koniec zrównali się z nim zupełnie. Było tak ciemno, że nie mógł ich porachować, ale słyszał każde słowo rozmowy. – Im ciężko, ale i nam ciężko – mówił senny jakiś głos. – A ile dobrych mołojców ziemię gryzie! – Hospody! – rzekł drugi głos. – Mówią, że korol niedaleko... co z nami będzie? – Chan rozgniewał się na naszego bat'ka, a Tatary grożą, że nas w łyka wezmą, jeżeli nie będzie kogo. – I na pastwiskach się z naszymi biją. Bat'ko zakazał chodzić do kosza, bo kto tam pójdzie, przepadnie. – Mówią, że między bazarnikami są przebrane Lachy. Bodaj tej wojny nie bywało! – Gorzej nam teraz niż przedtem. – Korol niedaleko z lacką potęgą – to najgorzej! – Hej, na Siczy ty by teraz spał, a tu tłucz się po ciemku jak siromacha. – Muszą tu się i siromachy włóczyć, bo konie chrapią. Głosy oddalały się stopniowo – i na koniec umilkły. Pan Longinus podniósł się i szedł dalej. Deszcz, tak drobny jak mgła, począł mżyć. Zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej. Po lewej stronie pana Longina zabłysło w odległości dwóch stai małe światełko, potem drugie i trzecie, dziesiąte. Teraz był już pewny, że znajduje się na linii taboru. Światła były rzadkie i mdłe – widać, spali tam już wszyscy i tylko gdzieniegdzie może pito lub gotowano strawę na jutro. – Bogu dzięki, że po szturmie i wycieczce idę – rzekł do siebie pan Longinus. – Znużeni muszą być śmiertelnie. Zaledwie to pomyślał, gdy z dala usłyszał znów tupot koński – jechała druga straż. Ale grunt w tym miejscu więcej był popękany, więc i schronić się było łatwiej. Straż przeszła tak blisko, że omal nie najechała na pana Longina. Szczęściem konie, przywykłe przechodzić koło leżących ciał, nie zestraszyły się. Pan Longinus poszedł dalej. Na przestrzeni tysiąca kroków trafił na dwa jeszcze patrole. Widocznym było, że cały krąg objęty taborem strzeżony był jak źrenica oka. Pan Longinus cieszył się tylko w duchu, że nie napotyka pieszych placówek, które stawiano zwykle przed taborami, aby podawały wiadomości konnym strażom. Ale radość jego niedługo trwała. Zaledwie uszedł znowu staję drogi, gdy jakaś czarna postać zamajaczyła przed nim nie dalej jak na dziesięć kroków. Pan Longinus, jakkolwiek nieustraszony, poczuł jakby lekki dreszcz w krzyżach. Cofać się i obchodzić było za późno. Postać poruszyła się, widocznie go dostrzegła. Nastąpiła chwila wahania, krótka jak mgnienie oka. Nagle ozwał się przyciszony głos: – Wasyl, to ty? – Ja – odrzekł cicho pan Longinus. – A gorzałkę masz? – Mam. – Dawaj. Pan Longinus zbliżył się. – A co ty taki wysoki? – powtórzył tenże sam głos tonem przestrachu. Coś zakotłowało się w ciemności. Krótki, zduszony w tej samej chwili wykrzyk: „Hosp...!”, wyrwał się z ust strażnika – potem dał się słyszeć jakby trzask łamanych kości, ciche chrapanie i jedna postać upadła ciężko na ziemię. Pan Longinus szedł dalej. Ale nie szedł po tej samej linii, była to bowiem widocznie linia placówek – więc skierował się jeszcze bliżej ku taborowi, pragnąc przejść między plecami widet i szeregiem wozów. Jeżeli nie było drugiego łańcucha straży, mógł pan Longinus na tej przestrzeni napotkać tylko tych, którzy wychodzili z taboru na zmianę. Konne oddziały straży nie miały tu co robić. Po chwili pokazało się, że drugiego łańcucha placówek nie było. Za totabor nie był dalej jak dwa strzelenia z łuku – i dziwna rzecz, zdawał się być coraz bliżej, jakkolwiek pan Longinus starał się iść równolegle do szeregu wozów. Pokazało się również, że nie wszyscy spali w taborze. Przy tlejących tu i owdzie ogniskach widać było siedzące postacie. W jednym miejscu ognisko było większe, tak nawet wielkie, że prawie dosięgało blaskiem pana Longina, tak że rycerz znów musiał się cofnąć ku placówkom, aby nie przechodzić przez pas światła. Z daleka rozpoznał pan Longin wiszące w pobliżu ognia, na słupach podobnych do krzyżów, woły, z których rzeźnicy zdzierali skóry. Spore kupki ludzi przypatrywały się czynności. Niektórzy przygrywali z cicha rzeźnikom na piszczałkach. Była to ta część obozu, którą zajmowali czabańczycy. Dalsze szeregi wozów otaczała ciemność. Lecz ściana taboru oświecona mdłymi światłami ognisk znów była jakby bliżej pana Longina. Z początku miał ją tylko po prawej ręce. Nagle spostrzegł, że ma ją i przed sobą. Wówczas stanął i namyślał się, co począć. Był otoczony. Tabor, kosz tatarski i obozy czerni okalały jakby pierścieniem cały Zbaraż. W środku tego pierścienia stały placówki i krążyły straże, aby nikt nie mógł się przedostać. Położenie pana Longina było straszne. Miał teraz do wyboru albo przemknąć się między wozami, albo szukać innego wyjścia między kozactwem a koszem. Inaczej musiałby się błąkać aż do świtu po owym kolisku – chybaby się chciał cofać znów do Zbaraża, ale nawet i w takim razie mógł wpaść w ręce straży. Rozumiał jednak, że już sama natura gruntu nie pozwala na to, aby wóz stał przy wozie. Musiały w szeregach ich być przerwy, i znaczne, bo zresztą takie przerwy konieczne były dla komunikacji, dla wolnej drogi potrzebnej jeździe. Pan Longinus postanowił szukać podobnego przejścia i w tym celu zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do wozów. Blaski płonących tu i owdzie ognisk mogły go zdradzić, ale z drugiej strony były mu pożyteczne, bo bez nich nie widziałby ani wozów, ani drogi między nimi. Jakoż po kwadransie poszukiwań znalazł przecie drogę i poznał ją łatwo, bo wyglądała jakby czarny pas między wozami. Nie było w nim ognisk, nie mogło być i Kozaków, gdyż tamtędy musiała przechodzić jazda. Pan Longinus położył się na brzuchu i począł się czołgać do owej czarnej czeluści jak wąż do jamy. Upłynął kwadrans, pół godziny, on czołgał się ciągle, modląc się jednocześnie – w obronę z ciałem i duszą mocom niebieskim się oddając. Pomyślał, że może los całego Zbaraża zależy w tej chwili od tego, czy on się teraz przez ową gardziel przedostanie, więc modlił się nie tylko za siebie – ale i za tych, którzy w tej chwili na okopie modlili się za niego. Po obu stronach wszystko było spokojne. Człek się nie ruszył, koń żaden nie zachrapał, pies żaden nie zaszczekał – i pan Longinus przeszedł. Czerniały teraz przed nim chrusty i gąszcze, za którymi rosła dębina, za dębiną bór aż hen, do Toporowa, za borem król, zbawienie i sława, i zasługa przed Bogiem i ludźmi. Czymże było ścięcie trzech głów wobec tego czynu, do którego coś więcej prócz żelaznej ręki trzeba było posiadać. Pan Longinus sam czuł tę różnicę – ale nie wezbrało pychą to czyste serce, tylko jak serce dziecka rozpłynęło się w łzy wdzięczności. Potem podniósł się i szedł dalej. Placówek z tamtej strony wozów już nie było albo rzadkie, do uniknięcia łatwiejsze. Tymczasem począł padać większy deszcz i szeleścił po zaroślach, i głuszył jego kroki. Pan Longinus rozpuścił teraz swoje długie nogi i szedł jak olbrzym, depcząc krze – co stąpi krok, to jakby kto inny pięć. Wozy coraz dalej, dębina coraz bliżej – i zbawienie coraz bliżej. Otóż i dęby! Noc pod nimi tak czarna jak w podziemiu. Ale to i lepiej. Wstał lekki wiatr, więc dęby szumią z lekka, rzekłbyś – mruczą pacierz: „Boże wielki, Boże dobrotliwy, uchrońże tego rycerza, bo to sługa Twój i wierny syn tej ziemi, na której my wzrosły Tobie na chwałę!” Już od okopu polskiego dzieli z półtorej mili pana Longina. Pot zlewa mu czoło, bo powietrze stało się jakieś parne; coś niby zbiera się na burzę, ale on idzie, ani dba o burzę, bo mu w sercu anieli śpiewają. Dębina rzednie. Pewnie to będzie pierwsza łąka. Dęby zaszumiały mocniej, jakby chciały rzec: „Zaczekaj, bezpiecznie ci było wśród nas” – ale rycerz nie ma czasu i wstępuje na odkrytą łąkę. Jeden tylko stoi na niej dąb w środku, ale potężniejszy od innych. Pan Longinus zmierza do tego dębu. Nagle, gdy już jest o kilkanaście kroków, spod rozłożystych gałęzi olbrzyma wysuwa się ze dwadzieścia czarnych postaci, które zbliżają się w wilczych skokach do rycerza. – Kto ty? kto ty? Język ich niezrozumiały, nakrycia głowy jakieś spiczaste – to Tatarzy, to koniuchowie, którzy się tu przed deszczem schronili. W tej chwili czerwona błyskawica rozświeciła łąkę, dąb, dzikie postacie Tatarów i olbrzymiego szlachcica. Krzyk straszliwy wstrząsnął powietrzem i walka zawrzała w jednej chwili. Tatarstwo rzuciło się na pana Longina jak wilcy na jelenia i chwyciło go żylastymi rękoma, lecz on wstrząsnął się tylko i wszyscy napastnicy opadli tak z niego, jak dojrzały owoc opada z drzewa. Po czym straszliwy Zerwikaptur zazgrzytał w pochwie – i wnet rozległy się jęki, wycia, wołania o ratunek, świst miecza, charkotanie pobitych, rżenie przerażonych koni, szczęk łamanych szabel tatarskich. Cicha łąka zabrzmiała wszystkimi dzikimi głosami, jakie tylko mieszczą się w ludzkich gardzielach. Tatarzy rzucili się jeszcze raz i drugi kupą na rycerza, ale on już oparł się plecami o dąb, a od przodu nakrył się wichrem miecza – i ciął straszliwie. Trupy zaczerniły mu się pod nogami – inni cofnęli się, zdjęci paniczną trwogą. – Diw! Diw! – rozległy się dzikie wycia. Lecz wycia te nie zostały bez echa. Nie upłynęło pół godziny i cała łąka zamrowiła się pieszymi i jezdnymi. Biegli Kozacy i Tatarzy z kosami, z drągami, z łukami – ze szczapami palącego się łuczywa. Gorączkowe pytania poczęły się krzyżować i przelatywać z ust do ust: – Co to jest, co się stało? – Diw! – odpowiadali koniuchowie. – Diw! – powtarzały tłumy. – Lach! Diw! Ubij!... – Żywcem bierz! Żywcem! Pan Longinus wypalił po dwakroć z pistoletów, ale wystrzałów tych nie mogli już dosłyszeć towarzysze w polskim okopie. Tymczasem tłum zbliżał się do niego półkolem, on zaś stał w cieniu – olbrzymi, oparty o drzewo – i czekał z mieczem w ręku. Tłum zbliżał się coraz bardziej. Na koniec zagrzmiał głos komendy: – Bierz go! Co żyło, rzuciło się naprzód. Krzyki umilkły. Ci, którzy nie mogli się docisnąć, świecili atakującym. Wir ludzki kłębił się i przewracał pod drzewem – jęki tylko wydobywały się z tego wiru i przez długi czas nie można było nic rozpoznać. Nareszcie krzyk przestrachu wyrwał się z piersi atakujących. Tłum pierzchnął w jednej chwili. Pod drzewem został pan Longinus, a pod jego nogami kupa ciał drgających jeszcze w agonii. – Sznurów, sznurów! – zabrzmiał jakiś głos. Wnet jezdni kopnęli się po sznury i przywieźli je w mgnieniu oka. Wówczas po kilkunastu tęgich chłopów chwyciło za dwa końce długiego powroza, starając się przykrępować pana Longina do drzewa. Ale pan Longin ciął mieczem – i chłopi z obu stron padli na ziemię. Z tym samym skutkiem próbowali następnie Tatarzy. Widząc, że zbyt wielki tłum przeszkadza sobie wzajem, poszło raz jeszcze kilkunastu najśmielszych nohajców chcąc koniecznie uchwycić żywcem wielkoluda, ale on podarł ich, jak odyniec rozdziera zajadłe kondle. Dąb, zrośnięty z dwóch potężnych drzew, osłaniał środkową wklęsłością rycerza – z przodu zaś, kto się zbliżył na długość miecza, marł nie wydawszy nawet krzyku. Nadludzka siła pana Podbipięty zdawała się wzrastać jeszcze z każdą chwilą. Widząc to rozwścieczona orda spędziła Kozaków i naokół rozległy się dzikie wołania: – Uk! uk!... Wówczas na widok łuków i strzał wysypywanych z kołczanów pod nogi poznał i pan Podbipięta, że zbliża się godzina śmierci, i rozpoczął litanię do Najświętszej Panny. Uczyniło się cicho. Tłumy zatrzymały dech, oczekując, co się stanie. Pierwsza strzała świstnęła, gdy pan Longinus mówił: „Matko Odkupiciela!” – i obtarła mu skroń. Druga strzała świstnęła, gdy pan Longinus mówił: „Panno wsławiona!” – i utkwiła mu w ramieniu. Słowa litanii zmieszały się ze świstem strzał. center|300px I gdy pan Longinus powiedział: „Gwiazdo zaranna!” – już strzały tkwiły mu w ramionach, w boku, w nogach... Krew ze skroni zalewała mu oczy i widział już – jak przez mgłę – łąkę, Tatarów, nie słyszał już świstu strzał. Czuł, że słabnie, że nogi chwieją się pod nim, głowa opada mu na piersi... na koniec ukląkł. Potem, na wpół już z jękiem, powiedział pan Longinus: „Królowo Anielska!” – i to były jego ostatnie słowa na ziemi. Aniołowie niebiescy wzięli jego duszę i położyli ją jako perłę jasną u nóg „Królowej Anielskiej”. Ogniem i mieczem 60